


At Least The Scar Is Cool

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: HIVE next gen [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, HIVE next gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Many people wondered where the twin sister got that scar across her nose. She never told anyone the full story. Not as cool as many would expect.
Series: HIVE next gen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712
Kudos: 5





	At Least The Scar Is Cool

Anna had always been asked about the scar that ran across her nose. She always answered with the same thing, "It was from an act of heroism! I can't tell you what though!"

Rumors spread. Some thought she had gotten attacked by assassin's and some suggested it was from a rabid animal. But the truth would never be as crazy as the rumors. She was embarrassed about it.

* * *

_ "Anna! Be careful!" Her father had told her. "Don't run with knives!" _

_ Of course, Anna didn't listen. She took more after her mother. She darted across the yard and towards Jules. She had no intent in hurting him. She just wanted to scare him. _

_ The rock appeared out of nowhere. She had tripped. Luckily, all she got was a nasty cut across the bridge of her nose. Though, it didn't bother her. She just got back up and continued running towards her brother. _

* * *

Anna sighed. Such an embarrassing story. She hated thinking about it. She had such a cool scar, and of course she got it in one of the dumbest ways possible.

"Hey Anna?" A girl approached her, "Will you  _ ever  _ tell us how you got that scar?"

"Well. Maybe I ca-"

"She ran with a knife one day!" Lulu said from nearby, "she just got back up and continued what she was doing."

"That's it?"

Anna groaned. Lulu smirked, "yep. That's it. Now stop spreading rumors before the Doc gets suspicious about us."

As the girl walked away, Anna looked at her friend, "I  _ wanted  _ to keep it a secret."

"Whoops."

" _ Whoops?!" _

"Yeah, whoops."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I'm half asleep there's bound to be mistakes. Anyways here's the next gen again because I love them


End file.
